


Long Time Coming

by MortisBane



Category: Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 15:22:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21273386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MortisBane/pseuds/MortisBane
Summary: Finally, finally, Eli gets rewarded for all his efforts with his long overdue promotion, but he knows Thrawn had some hand in the whole thing. It was time Thrawn got his own reward.





	Long Time Coming

The day comes, the day finally comes. Eli never thought it would, and was ready to accept his fate as being an Ensign and aide forever. But here it was, the very thing he'd been wanting for years and years was before him. And it was even better than he could have imagined. Jumping more than one rank in one promotion, he swore had to be some sort of unheard of record. He wasn't sure if it made up for the humiliation of being an Ensign for so so long, but in this moment it was enough.

He knew why this day had finally come, however. He was no idiot, the high command hadn't just decided that they might as well promote Eli along with Thrawn this time after denying him for so long. No, he knew exactly what spurred their final rectifying decision. Thrawn. Somehow, that Chiss had found a way to get across how Eli had more than earned his right to a higher position. And it was all proven by glancing over at the man beside him. Looking proud of not just himself, but Eli as well. And there was nothing in the world that could have held back his smile. Warmth, adoration, respect, all swelled within him. Accompanied by something else, something he had tried to ignore for some time now, but there was no hope of pushing it away now.

Love.

He was in love with Thrawn. Not for this act alone, no, this feeling had been a long time coming. The stirring of attraction after first seeing the man, muscles on display in his rags of clothing, his handsome defining face, and those silky locks of hair. The astonishment from seeing how well he handled every situation thrown at him and finding a way through it all. Respect at seeing how much Thrawn cared about not only his fellow Imperials, but for innocent people too. And the friendship from their close camaraderie. All of this mixed together, over time growing stronger and stronger, and this. This was what finally tipped his bucket into pouring out. All these feelings coalesced into one big overpowering emotion. Love. He loved Thrawn, and Thrawn loved him back, to some degree, Eli could tell. So there was no stopping him now.

They moved to Chimaera after the ceremony, Thrawn's new command, a Star Destroyer no less. And to be Eli's as well, he was truly honored. But for the moment, he had bigger things to be preoccupied with. Following Thrawn to his new quarters, which was nothing strange or different from anything they'd done before. But Eli was buzzing with excitement, and eagerness.

The door opened, revealing Thrawn's new office space, his quarters to one side, a training room to the other, meeting and office before them. But that mattered very little to Eli. Once the door was shut behind them, and he was certain that there was some locking mechanism protecting their privacy, Eli pounced.

Grabbing the edges of Thrawn's uniform collar, he pulled the man down, pushing up onto his own toes and catching those blue tinted lips in a hungry kiss. Thrawn, of course, didn't seemed surprised by the action. No doubt had been prepared and waiting for this, which only made Eli crave him even more. Pushing back harder and harder until Thrawn's back was pressed into the nearest wall, Eli attacked his lips, nipping, kissing, licking, anything he could have, Thrawn sitting back and taking all Eli gave, and allowing Eli to take what he wanted. Stars would he.

A hand found his waist, gripping tightly and pulling him closer. Without needing much encouragement, he slotted their hips together, much like two pieces of a puzzle, having to hold back a groan when Thrawn took in a sharp inhale. He never knew something could feel so good, could look so amazing, could be so right.

Eli took his chance, snaking a hand around to Thrawn's short hair at the back of his head, gathering as much between his fingers and pulling the man's head back. With his neck exposed, Eli used his other hand to undo Thrawn's collar, getting to work on marking up the flesh unwrapped from Thrawn's uniform. For the most part, Thrawn just learned back and let him, breathing hard, swallowing every so often, so Eli could feel the constricting of muscles and bob of his Adam's apple. And of course, there was the subtle grinding of their hips.

Eli was in heaven. If there ever really was such a place, he hoped it was this exact moment for all of eternity. Every twitch to Thrawn's body underneath his, the soft hisses when he'd give the blue flesh a nip, the quiet almost moans he'd been trying to drag out. It was all pure Bliss. And he never wanted it to end. But it wasn't perfect. No, no now Eli had some, and he wanted  _ more _ . Giving another nip to Thrawn's collarbone, and a sharp roll of his hips, he finally pulled back, gazing up with wide blown out eyes. Thrawn met it gaze as Eli loosened his hold on his hair, and Eli could have sworn his eyes glowed more intense than usual.

"Do you plan to fuck me, Commander Vanto?" The prick asked, as if Eli hadn't just been slowly undoing him over the past twenty minutes. As if they hadn't been grinding against each other on a wall like hormone riddled teenagers. But hearing that title, ‘Commander’ come from Thrawn's mouth and directed at him, Eli groaned almost turning into a growl. The only thing that would sound sweeter coming from Thrawn's mouth would be a 'sir'.

"No." He answered, leaning down and nibbling Thrawn's earlobe. He leaned in close, licking slowly over the shell of his ear. "I plan to make love to you." And finally, Eli got the moan he'd been working for.

**Author's Note:**

> My first Mature Thranto fic, it's a little short, and I actually posted it to Tumblr first, but decided to clean it up and put it here also. Hope you enjoyed, this is the closest I've ever gotten to a sex scene, not sure I'll ever write one but these are the first steps I suppose. Come say hi on Tumblr some time <3
> 
> Stay Wizard  
~[Mortis](https://mortisbane.tumblr.com/)


End file.
